La tour prend le cavalier
by bayas
Summary: Fin alternative de l'épisode La tour. Sheppard prend trop de risques. Attention ! Deathfic Darkfic. Série de POV. Voiçi le 4ème et dernier le plus sombre. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Voiçi une fin alternative à l'épisode n° 15 « La Tour ». Je n'ai pas du tout aimé le comportement de Sheppard. Il prend trop de risque.

**- Récit de Carson -**

Otho s'effondre sur le sol, mort. Sheppard est heureux, il a accompli sa tâche et va pouvoir rentrer en héros. Un jeune homme rentre en trombe dans la grande salle et s'écroule devant nous. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, c'est Baldric, le guide de Rodney. Il est recouvert de poussière et tousse.

_- Baldric ?_

_- Vous êtes ... le Docteur Beckett, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Une partie ... du plafond est ... tombée ... sur nous. Le Docteur ... McKay ... m'a sauvé ... la vie ... en me ... poussant dehors._

_- Où est le Docteur McKay ?_ je lui demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse.

_- Je suis ... désolé._

Je lève la tête et regarde Sheppard. Ce dernier réagit plus vite que moi, il part en courant vers les niveaux inférieurs de la cité. Je le suis, je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie, même après avoir été pourchassé par un vaisseau Wraith.

Quand nous sommes devant la salle de contrôle, la poussière nous empêche de distinguer la moindre forme. John allume son détecteur de signes vitaux, mais on ne voit que deux points sur l'écran. Nous.

_- Merde ! Rodney ! _hurle le Colonel.

_- Rodney !_

John part à droite et moi à gauche. La salle n'est pas très grande. J'ai tellement peur de lui marcher dessus que j'éclaire chaque centimètre carré de la pièce avec ma lampe torche. Et soudain, je le vois. Une main dépasse de sous les gravats.

_- Il est là !_

Au fond de moi j'avais l'espoir de faire repartir son coeur avec un massage cardiaque, mais quand nous soulevons les pierres ... Je ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir.

_- Carson ! Faites quelque chose._

_- Il n'y a plus rien à faire Colonel._

_- Non, j'ai déjà vu des miracles, des gens sont revenu à eux après un massage cardiaque ..._

Sa voix est hystérique.

_- John ..._

_- Même si leur coeur s'est arrêté pendant plus de trente minutes ..._

_- John ..._

_- Ca fait à peine quinze minutes ..._

_- C'est foutu, il est mort._

_- Ne dites pas ça ! Il n'est pas mort. Faites lui un massage cardiaque !_

Mes nerfs lâchent. J'attrape le Colonel par la nuque et je l'oblige à regarder mon ami.

_- Ca ne sert à rien que je fasse repartir son coeur. Vous voyez ça sur le sol ? C'est ce qu'on appelle en médecine la matière grise. Dans un terme plus simple c'est sa cervelle. Cette dalle lui a fracassé le crâne. Il est **cérébralement mort** !_

Je le relâche, il se retourne pour vomir. Il pousse ensuite un hurlement de rage.

_- C'est de votre faute. _

John se retourne vers moi, le mélange larmes et poussières laissent des traces sombres sur son visage.

_- Quoi ?_ me demande t'il.

_- C'est de votre faute s'il est mort. Il vous avait prévenu que la structure était instable et qu'elle risquait de s'écrouler. _

_- Mais Otho avait envoyé des drônes sur le village ... il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour l'arrêter. Teyla et Ronon étaient en danger._

_- Je suis sûr que si Rodney avait eu une minute de plus, il aurait trouvé une solution. Il marchait au stress. Mais non. Vous vous êtes toujours servi de lui, vous l'avez utilisé._

C'est à ce moment là que Teyla nous appelle. J'appuie sur ma radio et je réponds à son appel.

_- Teyla, içi Carson._

_- Nous avons vu les drônes se déconnecter. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire. Teyla, je voudrai que vous retourniez au Jumper et que vous contactiez Atlantis. Dites à Elisabeth que j'ai besoin de personnel médical pour un code 10.32._

_- 10.32 ? C'est quoi ce code ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? Est-ce que Sheppard va bien ?_

Je regarde Sheppard, j'ai envie d'hurler, même Teyla oublie McKay.

_- Sheppard va bien. _

_- Alors pourquoi demandez vous de l'aide ?_

_- Ce n'est pas de l'aide que je demande. Le code c'est pour désigner l'évacuation d'un corps, d'un mort._

_- Mais qui est mort ?_

Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre mon calme.

_- Teyla ! Qui sont les membres de votre équipe ?_

_- Quoi ? Sheppard, Ronon, moi et ... oh non ! Le Docteur Mc..._

_- Oui._ Silence à l'autre bout. _Je veux que vous partiez immédiatement pour le Jumper._

_- D'accord,_ dit une toute petite voix.

Je coupe la radio, me relève, et je me dirige au fond de la salle, et là je vomis. Ensuite, je retourne vers Rodney.

_- Vous me dégoûtez tous ! Ah ! La grande équipe SGA1 ! Tu parles !_

Je saisi l'arme de Rodney, je la fait tourner dans mes mains, j'enlève le chargeur et je vérifie qu'il y a des balles à l'intérieur. Je remets le chargeur en place et je vise le Colonel, le doigt sur la gâchette.

_- Carson ..._

_- Quoi ? Vous avez peur Colonel ? Vous le militaire sans peur, sans reproche et surtout sans coeur. _

_- Vous croyez que je ne souffre pas ? C'était mon ami ..._

_- Ne dites pas ça ! _J'hurle._Vous n'étiez pas un ami pour Rodney._ Teyla arrive à ce moment là. _Que faites vous là ? Et les renforts ?_

_- Ronon s'en occupe. Je voulais voir ... je n'arrive pas à y croire ... _Elle se retourne vers moi. _Carson, baissez cette arme._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais tuer personne. Même si j'en ai bien envie. Quand je pense à ce que Rodney m'a dit avant de partir pour cette planète ... _

Je lâche l'arme et je mets ma tête dans mes mains. J'entends sa voix, notre dernière conversation.

_- Finalement, il était dans votre équipe sans y être accepté. Vous vous rendez compte Teyla que vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde à Rodney ? Quand je vous ai parlé d'un mort, vous avez pensé à John. Vous êtes comme le Colonel. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Quand vous vous êtes échappé du vaisseau Wraith avant qu'il n'explose, vous avez atterri sur une planète et vous êtes directement rentré à la base, sans penser à aller chercher Rodney. Il a mis sa vie en danger pour pouvoir nous prévenir, il a frôlé la mort. Et vous, pas un remerciement, rien. C'était normal ! _

_- Je suis allé le chercher au fond de l'océan !_

_- Ah ! La belle affaire ! Vous vouliez surtout avoir l'occasion de tester un Jumper en mode sous-marin. Finalement, c'est bien que Rodney soit mort. Il ne saura jamais qu'il se trompait totalement sur vous._

Je leurs rapporte la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec lui. Cela achève le Colonel.

**-o Flash back o-**

Infirmerie – Examens pré-mission 

_- Je suis content de vous voir en pleine forme Rodney. Mais j'hésite à vous envoyer en mission, c'est trop tôt._

_- Non Carson. Je vais bien. Je ne tousse plus et je n'ai plus de maux de tête._

_- Vous avez fait une hypothermie ..._

_- Je vais bien ! De plus, je fais partie de SGA1, et mon équipe part en mission. C'est une mission de routine. _

_- Ca va aller ? Vous n'aurez pas trop peur de remonter dans un Jumper ?_

_- Mmm ... un peu mais je vais prendre sur moi. Sheppard est aux commandes et c'est le plus grand pilote que je connaisse._

_- Vous l'appréciez vraiment._

_- Oui, c'est un ami. Je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à maintenant mais il est venu me chercher au fond de l'océan. Je fais partie de l'équipe même si j'ai eu d'énormes doutes._

_- Vous avez eu des doutes ?_

_- Ils ne se sont pas inquiété pour moi quand ils sont revenus du croiseur Wraith. Peut être qu'ils pensaient que j'étais en sécurité avec les gardes de Ford. Je préfère oublier ça. Maintenant, j'essaie de ne pas décevoir Sheppard comme lors de l'incident sur Doranda. Mais ..._

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Il prend de plus en plus de risques. J'ai peur qu'un jour ... il se croit immortel. La chance ne sera pas toujours au rendez-vous._

_- Vous devez peut être lui en parler._

_- Non. Il risque de m'en vouloir. Je me répète mais je ne veux pas le décevoir._

Un cri retentit à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

_- McKay ! Vous vous bougez les fesses ou il faut que je vienne vous chercher moi même ? Je vous rappelle qu'on part dans cinq minutes._

_- J'arrive Colonel !_

Il descendit du lit et se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

_- Il a un sale caractère des fois. Mais je sais qu'il m'apprécie. Je lui pardonne tout. Mais ne lui dites jamais ça. Je nierai avoir eu cette conversation avec vous._

Il me tapa sur l'épaule et sans alla. Si j'avais su. Je l'aurai empêché de venir sur cette maudite planète.

_**Il s'appelait**_

_**Rodney McKay **_

_**C'était un génie**_

_**J'étais son seul ami.**_

**TBC.**

**A Alhénorr et à MyVaughnSark qui ont lu ma fic en premier alors que celle ci était une ébauche.**

**Alors ? Je l'ai encore tué (Je rappelle que c'est la deuxième fic où je le tue). La suite, ce sera les POV des autres.**


	2. Teyla

Note : Il fait trop chaud pour travailler. Bon, un petit chapitre pour continuer cette histoire. Voiçi un autre POV. Ensuite, je vais me mettre sur la suite de « Crise ».

**

* * *

**

- Récit de Teyla -

Nous sommes prêts à mourir. Les gens se sont rassemblés au centre du village, nous observons tous le ciel. Nous les avons entendus avant de les voir, une cinquantaine de drônes se dirigent vers nous. Je regarde Ronon une dernière fois, il me regarde également. Il sait lui aussi que nous n'avons aucune chance de nous en sortir. Soudain, les drônes s'éteignent un par un et tombent lourdement au sol. Sheppard a réussi. Les villageois crient de joie, ils s'embrassent. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, celle de Ronon.

_- Nous avons vraiment eu chaud cette fois-ci. _

_- On peut le dire, oui. Il faudrait ..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un villageois m'attrape par la main et m'emmène dans sa maison.

_- Buvez, c'est pour fêter ça. _Ronon nous a rejoint. _Prenez ce verre et buvez mon ami. _

Et nous trinquons, nous dansons, nous chantons. Je regarde ma montre, cela fait au moins dix minutes que l'attaque des drônes a échoué. Je me demande pourquoi Sheppard n'est pas revenu, ni pourquoi il ne nous a pas contacté. Avec Ronon, nous nous éloignons du village et du bruit de la fête. Je tape sur ma radio.

_- Içi Teyla. Quelqu'un m'entend ?_

Pas de réponse. Je commence à prendre peur.

_- Içi Teyla. Répondez s'il vous plait ?_

_- Teyla, içi Carson._

_- Nous avons vu les drônes se déconnecter. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire. Teyla, je voudrai que vous retourniez au Jumper et que vous contactiez Atlantis. Dites à Elisabeth que j'ai besoin de personnel médical pour un code 10.32._

Ronon me regarde, les sourcils levés. Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas plus que lui la signification de ce code. 

_- 10.32 ? C'est quoi ce code ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? Est-ce que Sheppard va bien ?_

_- Sheppard va bien. _

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je suis soulagée. Mais la voix de Carson me dérange, c'est comme s'il parlait la machoire serrée. 

_- Alors pourquoi demandez vous de l'aide ?_

_- Ce n'est pas de l'aide que je demande. Le code c'est pour désigner l'évacuation d'un corps, d'un mort._

Les propos de Carson me choque. Un mort ? 

_- Mais qui est mort ?_

_- Teyla ! Qui sont les membres de votre équipe ?_

_- Quoi ? Sheppard, Ronon, moi et ... oh non ! _Mon coeur saute un battement _Le Docteur Mc..._

_- Oui._ _Je veux que vous partiez immédiatement pour le Jumper._

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai honte, si honte. Mais surtout je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_- D'accord,_ dis je d'une toute petite voix.

Je coupe ma radio et je cherche Ronon. Il a fait quelques pas pour voir la tour de la cité, je le rejoins. Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête, pourquoi, comment. Ronon rompt le silence.

_- Vous croyez que c'est en voulant nous sauver qu'il est mort ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il était dans les catacombes et d'après les villageois, deux enfants sont morts l'année dernière suite à un éboulement. La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, je n'ai pas été sympa avec lui._

_- Il est ... il était parfois agaçant. Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. _

_- Il faut que j'y aille._

_- Au jumper ? _

_- Non. Je vais les rejoindre dans les catacombes._

_- Allez y, je vais jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Beckett a oublié que nous n'avons pas le gène des anciens pour mettre en route le jumper ou sa radio. Je cours plus vite que vous._

_- Merci Ronon._

Il me tape sur l'épaule et nous partons chacun de notre côté.

**oOo**

Pendant que je cours, mes souvenirs avec Rodney reviennent à ma mémoire. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il se trouvait avec Elisabeth en salle de contrôle. Sheppard venait de nous récupérer dans le vaisseau ruche et c'était aussi la première fois que je voyais Atlantis. Rodney nous a rejoint dans le hangar et m'a souri. Puis il s'est tourné vers Sheppard pour lui demander s'il avait trouvé d'autres fonctions au Jumper. J'ai l'ai trouvé bavard, prétentieux, rabaissant ses collègues. Je me suis vraiment rendue compte de sa valeur lors de l'incident avec l'entité. Il est allé droit vers elle sans aucune hésitation, et il nous a sauvé la vie. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, je le regrette aujourd'hui. C'est trop tard.

Je vois des arbres qui sont tombés, la terre s'est affaissée emportant la végétation avec elle. Plus loin, il y a un trou béant et la structure de la cité apparaît. J'ai trouvé. Je m'approche doucement, avec l'aide de longues racines, je descends dans la cité. Je distingue deux voix, j'entre dans la salle, la poussière me brûle les yeux. Je repère de suite le cadavre de mon équipier. Je m'avance plus près, aucun doute c'est lui. Son corps gît au milieu d'une mare de sang. Carson me sort de mes pensées.

_- Que faites vous là ? Et les renforts ?_

_- Ronon s'en occupe. Je voulais voir ... je n'arrive pas à y croire ..._ Je me retourne vers lui. _Carson, baissez cette arme._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais tuer personne. Même si j'en ai bien envie. Quand je pense à ce que Rodney m'a dit avant de partir pour cette planète ... _

Il lâche l'arme et met sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Finalement, il était dans votre équipe sans y être accepté. Vous vous rendez compte Teyla que vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde à Rodney ?_ Je baisse les yeux. _Quand je vous ai parlé d'un mort, vous avez pensé à John. Vous êtes comme le Colonel. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Quand vous vous êtes échappé du vaisseau Wraith avant qu'il n'explose, vous avez atterri sur une planète et vous êtes directement rentré à la base, sans penser à aller chercher Rodney. Il a mis sa vie en danger pour pouvoir nous prévenir, il a frôlé la mort. Et vous, pas un remerciement, rien. C'était normal ! _

J'aimerai prendre sa place, je vous en prie, par les anciens, ramenez le à la vie, prenez moi à sa place.

_- Je suis allé le chercher au fond de l'océan ! _hurle Sheppard.

_- Ah ! La belle affaire ! Vous vouliez surtout avoir l'occasion de tester un Jumper en mode sous-marin. Finalement, c'est bien que Rodney soit mort. Il ne saura jamais qu'il se trompait totalement sur vous._

Carson nous relate la dernière conversation qu'il a eu avec lui. J'observe le Colonel, je sais qu'il se sent aussi coupable que moi, si ce n'est plus. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette jamais.

_**Il s'appelait**_

_**Rodney McKay **_

_**C'était le plus grand génie**_

_**Il est mort en nous sauvant la vie**._

**TBC.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, à votre avis ? Quel POV ?**


	3. Elisabeth

Note : Attention, POV encore plus sombre que les autres, j'ai utilisé quelques sentiments et des souvenirs personnels pour écrire ceci. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé. Gardez le moral, ce n'est qu'une fic.

**- Récit d'Elisabeth -**

Je me frotte les yeux et je m'étire. Des rapports, des rapports et oh surprise ! encore des rapports. C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerai faire une pause et passer moi aussi la porte des étoiles pour visiter d'autres mondes. Je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse une pause. Je sors de mon bureau et je regarde les autres. Le technicien de la porte, dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, discute avec Zelenka. Le tchèque est moins stressé quand McKay n'est pas là. Dès qu'il reviendra de sa mission, il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec Rodney, il ne peut pas continuer à tyranniser ses collègues.

L'alarme se met en route, les symboles sur la porte s'allument un à un. Je me rapproche du technicien.

_- Un retour de prévu ?_

_- Non Madame._ Le vortex se forme_. Il y a un code d'indentification, c'est celui de Ronon Dex._

C'est bien la première fois que Ronon utilise son code.

_- Levez le bouclier._

Ronon traverse la porte, je descends le rejoindre. Son visage est sombre. Ca me fait presque rire de penser ça, car c'est un gars qui ne sourit presque jamais. Mais l'expression sur son visage est encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Je commence à m'inquiéter car il évite de me regarder et de plus, il est seul.

_- Ronon ? Où sont les autres membres de votre équipe ?_

_- Ils sont encore sur la planète. C'est le Docteur Beckett qui m'envoie. Il a besoin d'assistance pour un code 10.32. _

J'ai un haut le coeur et je sens de l'acide gastrique remonter dans ma gorge, ça me brûle. Pas ce code. Non, c'est impossible. Je lui demande de répèter le code.

_- 10.32._

_- C'est quoi ce code ?_ demande Zelenka.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il nous avait rejoint.

_- C'est le code pour l'évacuation d'un corps. Quelqu'un est mort._ Je vois Radek blêmir. Je regarde Ronon. _Qui est mort ?_ Il regarde fixement le sol. _Ronon ? Répondez moi._

Quelque soit sa réponse, je sais que je vais souffrir. D'après son visage, je sens que c'est Teyla, je vois bien qu'il cache sa souffrance, il est très attaché à elle. Je le vois lentement relever la tête et ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. L'instant de vérité approche. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche.

_- C'est McKay._

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une balle en plein coeur ou en pleine tête, je ne sais plus. Mes idées sont confuses, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'aperçois Radek qui recule jusqu'à toucher les escaliers, il s'assoit et met sa tête dans ses mains. Je vais vomir, il faut que je me reprenne, je fixe la flaque bleutée du vortex. Comme par magie, le visage de Rodney apparaît sur toute la surface, il sourit, c'est la dernière image que j'ai de lui, vivant. Maintenant, il est mort. Il ne sourira plus jamais. Je ferme les yeux, prends une grande inspiration et je tape sur ma radio. Les mots qui vont suivre, je n'ai pas l'impression de les avoir dit.

_- Docteur Biro ? Répondez s'il vous plaît. _

_- Oui, Docteur Weir ?_

_- Le Docteur Beckett a besoin d'assistance pour un code 10.32._

_- Vous pouvez répéter ?_

_- Vous m'avez bien compris. C'est un code 10.32._

_- C'est un exercice ?_

_- Non._

_- Il est bien avec l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ca veut dire que ..._

Elle m'énerve avec ses questions !

_- Ca veut dire que le Docteur McKay est mort et qui faut rapatrier son corps. Rassemblez une équipe rapidement. Weir terminé. _

J'ai hurlé si fort que les personnes présentes dans la salle n'osent plus bouger.

_- Docteur Weir ? Je pense qu'on aura besoin d'un autre Jumper, la tour est loin de la porte des étoiles._

_- D'accord Ronon._

_- J'y vais Madame. Je prends Jumper 2._

_- Lorne ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

_- Je venais vous remettre mon rapport. Je suis arrivé quand Ronon a parlé de McKay._

_- Prenez Jumper 2 et récupérez l'équipe médicale içi._

_- Bien Madame._

Lorne commence à partir, Ronon le suit.

_- Je viens avec vous Major._

Et je reste seule devant la porte. Elle est toujours active. Je me retourne vers le technicien.

_- Coupez le vortex. _

**oOo**

Cela fait une heure que Lorne est parti. En une heure j'ai eu largement le temps de penser à John, et à Carson. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'horreur qu'ils doivent vivre. Ils ont perdu un coéquipier, un ami. Je me rappelle aussi à ce que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure, dire à Rodney d'arrêter de tyranniser ses collègues. Je regarde Radek, il est toujours assis sur les marches, attendant comme moi le retour des deux Jumpers. Je n'ose pas aller vers lui, si je le fais, il va me parler et sûrement pleurer. Il est si sensible. Et moi, je ne veux pas craquer, ne pas montrer ma faiblesse, je veux faire semblant d'être forte, je pleurerai, c'est sûr, mais ce soir, quand je serai seule. Je suis le leader de cette expédition et même si c'est mal vu, je dois montrer l'exemple et ne pas faiblir.

_- Activation extérieure de la porte. C'est le code du Major Lorne._

Le vortex se forme et quelques secondes plus tard, Jumper 2 apparaît. Je vois Lorne aux commandes et l'équipe du Docteur Biro. Il s'élève rapidement vers le hangar, et Jumper 1 passe la porte. Je vois John, Ronon et Teyla, mais pas Carson. Il doit se trouver à l'arrière avec Rodney. Le cadavre de Rodney. Je l'imagine couché dans un sac noir, la folie me guette. John n'ose pas affronter mon regard, il lève les yeux vers moi, juste une fraction de seconde. Jumper 1 s'élève lui aussi vers le hangar. Je me dirige vers un téléporteur pour les rejoindre.

**oOo**

Au moment où j'entre dans le hangar, la porte arrière de Jumper 1 s'ouvre. Des infirmiers attendent à l'extérieur avec un brancard. Ils montent à l'intérieur et ressortent une minute plus tard avec un sac posé sur le brancard. C'est un véritable cauchemar. Je vois Carson sortir lui aussi. Sa tête est indéfinissable.

_- Ouvrez le sac._

_- Elisabeth, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_- S'il vous plaît. Si je veux commencer à faire mon deuil, je dois le voir._

Carson acquiesce et tire lentement sur la fermeture éclair. Il ouvre juste au niveau de la tête. Et je vois son visage, blanc, ce n'est pas celui que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure dans la flaque bleutée de la porte. Finalement, j'aurai peut être dû garder mes souvenirs. Carson referme le sac et l'équipe médicale s'éloigne emportant le corps à la morgue. Teyla sort du Jumper, soutenue par Ronon. Je la serre dans mes bras.

_- Je la raccompagne dans ses quartiers,_ déclare Ronon.

Je me tourne vers Carson. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses.

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_

Carson me raconte rapidement les tragiques évènements. Il insiste beaucoup sur la responsabilité, ou plutôt l'irresponsabilité de Sheppard. Je me rends compte soudain que Sheppard se trouve toujours dans le Jumper. Un coup de feu retentit dans Jumper 1, avec Carson on se regarde, on entre dans le vaisseau et nous crions en même temps.

_- John !_

**TBC.**

**Prochain chapitre, dernier POV. Vous aurez deviné lequel.**


	4. John

Note : Dernier POV. Vous avez bien deviné, c'est Sheppard. Comme il m'a énervé lors des deux derniers épisodes de la saison 2, il va s'en prendre plein la tête (et c'est pas rien de le dire). La chute du héros.

**- Récit de John -**

Otho s'effondre sur le sol, mort. Je suis heureux, j'ai a accompli ma tâche et je vais pouvoir rentrer en héros. Je suis vraiment le plus fort, je vois Mara, ma petite princesse, elle me regarde avec les yeux brillants. Ce soir, peut être encore une nuit d'amour avant de rentrer sur Atlantis.

Un jeune homme rentre en trombe dans la grande salle et s'écroule devant nous. Qui vient me déranger ? C'est mon heure de gloire. Carson se penche vers l'importun, il est recouvert de poussière et tousse.

_- Baldric ? _dit Carson.

Tiens ? Il le connaît ? 

_- Vous êtes ... le Docteur Beckett, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Une partie ... du plafond est ... tombée ... sur nous. Le Docteur ... McKay ... m'a sauvé ... la vie ... en me ... poussant dehors._

Merde, McKay, je l'ai complètement oublié.

_- Où est le Docteur McKay ?_ demande Carson.

_- Je suis ... désolé._

Carson lève la tête et me regarde. Je sens un frisson courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Dans quel merdier s'est foutu cet idiot de scientifique. Je vais devoir **encore** le sauver. Je pars en courant vers les niveaux inférieurs de la cité. Carson me suit.

Quand nous sommes devant la salle de contrôle, la poussière nous empêche de distinguer la moindre forme. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'allume mon détecteur de signes vitaux, mais je ne vois que deux points sur l'écran. Nous.

_- Merde ! Rodney ! _

J'hurle, je l'appelle mais je sais que ca ne sert à rien, si Rodney n'apparaît pas sur l'écran, c'est que son coeur s'est arrêté. Il faut faire vite, Carson va pouvoir le réanimer.

_- Il est là !_ hurle Carson.

Nous soulevons les pierres ... Carson ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir.

_- Carson ! Faites quelque chose._

_- Il n'y a plus rien à faire Colonel._

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Il est médecin, c'est son rôle de nous ramener à la vie.

_- Non, j'ai déjà vu des miracles, des gens sont revenu à eux après un massage cardiaque ..._

_- John ..._

_- Même si leur coeur s'est arrêté pendant plus de trente minutes ..._

_- John ..._

_- Ca fait à peine quinze minutes ..._

_- C'est foutu, il est mort._

Je déteste ce mot.

_- Ne dites pas ça ! Il n'est pas mort. Faites lui un massage cardiaque !_

Beckett m'attrape par la nuque et m'oblige à regarder Rodney.

_- Ca ne sert à rien que je fasse repartir son coeur. Vous voyez ça sur le sol ? C'est ce qu'on appelle en médecine la matière grise. Dans un terme plus simple c'est sa cervelle. Cette dalle lui a fracassé le crâne. Il est cérébralement mort !_

Le temps s'arrête. Je regarde cette «matière grise». Alors c'est ça la cervelle d'un génie ? Quelques morceaux sont éparpillés sur le sol, je clignote des yeux plusieurs fois, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il ne peut pas être mort. Impossible, c'est le plus grand génie, il est immortel, Atlantis a besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de lui. Carson me relâche, je me retourne pour vomir. Je pousse ensuite un hurlement de rage.

_- C'est de votre faute,_ murmure Carson.

Je me retourne vers lui.

_- Quoi ? _

_- C'est de votre faute s'il est mort. Il vous avait prévenu que la structure était instable et qu'elle risquait de s'écrouler. _

_- Mais Otho avait envoyé des drônes sur le village ... il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour l'arrêter. Teyla et Ronon étaient en danger._

_- Je suis sûr que si Rodney avait eu une minute de plus, il aurait trouvé une solution. Il marchait au stress. Mais non. Vous vous êtes toujours servi de lui, vous l'avez utilisé._

C'est à ce moment là que Teyla nous appelle. Carson appuie sur sa radio et répond à son appel.

_- Teyla, içi Carson._

_- Nous avons vu les drônes se déconnecter. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire. Teyla, je voudrai que vous retourniez au Jumper et que vous contactiez Atlantis. Dites à Elisabeth que j'ai besoin de personnel médical pour un code 10.32._

_- 10.32 ? C'est quoi ce code ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? Est-ce que Sheppard va bien ?_

Carson me fusille du regard, même Teyla oublie McKay.

_- Sheppard va bien. _

_- Alors pourquoi demandez vous de l'aide ?_

_- Ce n'est pas de l'aide que je demande. Le code c'est pour désigner l'évacuation d'un corps, d'un mort._

_- Mais qui est mort ?_

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai honte, Carson a raison, nous avons tous utilisé McKay.

_- Teyla ! Qui sont les membres de votre équipe ?_

_- Quoi ? Sheppard, Ronon, moi et ... oh non ! Le Docteur Mc..._

_- Oui._ Silence à l'autre bout. _Je veux que vous partiez immédiatement pour le Jumper._

_- D'accord,_ dit une toute petite voix.

Il coupe sa radio, se relève, et se dirige au fond de la salle, et là il vomit. Ensuite, il revient vers Rodney.

_- Vous me dégoûtez tous ! Ah ! La grande équipe SGA1 ! Tu parles !_

Il saisit l'arme de Rodney, la fait tourner dans ses mains, enlève le chargeur et vérifie qu'il y a des balles à l'intérieur. Il remet le chargeur en place et me vise, le doigt sur la gâchette. J'ai peur.

_- Carson ..._

_- Quoi ? Vous avez peur Colonel ? Vous le militaire sans peur, sans reproche et surtout sans coeur. _

Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un monstre ? Je suis humain.

_- Vous croyez que je ne souffre pas ? C'était mon ami ..._

_- Ne dites pas ça ! Vous n'étiez pas un ami pour Rodney._ Teyla arrive à ce moment là. _Que faites vous là ? Et les renforts ?_

_- Ronon s'en occupe. Je voulais voir ... je n'arrive pas à y croire ..._ Elle se retourne vers Carson. _Carson, baissez cette arme._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais tuer personne. Même si j'en ai bien envie. Quand je pense à ce que Rodney m'a dit avant de partir pour cette planète ... _

Il lâche l'arme et met sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Finalement, il était dans votre équipe sans y être accepté. Vous vous rendez compte Teyla que vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde à Rodney ?_ Je la vois baisser la tête, aussi honteuse que moi. _Quand je vous ai parlé d'un mort, vous avez pensé à John. Vous êtes comme le Colonel. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Quand vous vous êtes échappé du vaisseau Wraith avant qu'il n'explose, vous avez atterri sur une planète et vous êtes directement rentré à la base, sans penser à aller chercher Rodney. Il a mis sa vie en danger pour pouvoir nous prévenir, il a frôlé la mort. Et vous, pas un remerciement, rien. C'était normal ! _

S'il savait ... je savais que Rodney était rentré sur Atlantis. Comment le Daedalus aurait pu nous retrouver si Rodney ne leur avait pas dit l'endroit exact de la prochaine moisson ? J'ai quand même risqué ma vie pour le repêcher au fond de l'eau.

_- Je suis allé le chercher au fond de l'océan !_

_- Ah ! La belle affaire ! Vous vouliez surtout avoir l'occasion de tester un Jumper en mode sous-marin. Finalement, c'est bien que Rodney soit mort. Il ne saura jamais qu'il se trompait totalement sur vous._

Il nous rapporte la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui. Après ça, j'ai envie de mourir. Même les derniers mots que je lui ai dit, j'ai l'ai engueulé.

**oOo**

Les minutes passent, le silence est pesant. Je sens de plus en plus l'odeur du sang, celui de McKay. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Des bruits de pas, c'est l'équipe médicale, dans un silence religieux, ils déposent un sac mortuaire à côté de son corps, replient les mains sur son torse, et le transfèrent dans le sac. Le Docteur Biro s'accroupit, lui caresse la joue, et remonte la fermeture Eclair. Le bruit que fait la fermeture Eclair remplit toute la pièce, toute ma tête. J'ai mal au crâne. Le Docteur Biro aide Beckett à se relever, Teyla est aidée par Ronon et moi je suis seul. J'aimerai rester là et m'éteindre. Lorne est devant moi, il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. C'est tellement bizarre, personne ne parle. Le voyage vers le Jumper se fait aussi en silence, j'entends par moment Teyla renifler.

Je me retrouve dans le Jumper, je suis Lorne de près. Heureusement, qu'il est là, je ne sais pas si j'aurai retrouvé mon chemin, j'ai l'esprit tellement vide. Lorne passe la porte, dans une minute ce sera mon tour, il faudra que j'affronte le regard des autres. J'arrive sur Atlantis, je regarde droit devant moi, je sais qu'il y a Elisabeth. Je veux éviter son regard mais c'est plus fort que moi, je la vois, mais je baisse les yeux rapidement, c'est trop dur. Au moment où le Jumper s'élève, j'aperçois Radek en bas de l'escalier. Il a sûrement compris qu'il vient de devenir le chef scientifique de la cité, une lourde responsabilité pour lui. Mais le pire de tout, il vient de perdre un confrère, un ami. Tout ça par ma faute.

Je gare le Jumper et j'ouvre la porte arrière, je n'ose pas regarder le compartiment arrière, voir à nouveau ce sac noir, où est couché Rodney. J'entends les bruits des roues du brancard, le sac qu'on soulève et qu'on dépose, Teyla et Ronon, quittent ensemble le Jumper, ils suivent le brancard. Je reste à nouveau seul. Dehors, j'entends Carson et Elisabeth parler. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce qui s'est passé ? Je l'ai tué. J'en suis certain maintenant.

Je me retourne, je vois l'arme de Rodney à terre. Je la ramasse, la culpabilité me ronge. Un seul coup et tout est fini, j'irai le rejoindre. Où est il ? Lui seul le sait. C'est le grand privilège des morts, ils connaissent la vérité sur l'au delà. Eux et les anciens. Bon sang, l'ascension. Pourquoi ne s'est il pas élevé ?

_- Nous lui avons proposé l'ascension._

Je regarde l'ancienne assise côté co-pilote. C'est la même, celle de l'hologramme.

_- Alors il va bien ? Il s'est élevé ?_

_- Il a refusé._

_- Qu ... quoi ? _

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Le grand Rodney McKay laisse filer son génie ?

_- Il n'avait pas envie de rester, il a été révolté par vos actes, toute sa vie il a été rejeté par les siens, il pensait avoir trouvé des amis sur Atlantis. _

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

_- C'était un ami pour moi._

_- Vous mentez. N'oubliez pas que l'ascension nous permet de ressentir les vraies émotions des gens. Vous pleurez, c'est sûr, mais c'est parce que vous vous sentez coupable. Ce n'est pas l'homme qui vous manquera, c'est son génie. Il y a un soupçon d'amitié, mais insuffisant pour vous déclarer être son ami. Le Docteur Beckett était son ami, le seul. _

_- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?_

_- Le conseil des anciens a voulu vous remettre sur le droit chemin. Vous êtes l'un de nos descendant, vous devez être plus humain, et cessez de vous servir des autres. _

_- Donc la mort de Rodney est une punition ?_

_- Non, elle n'était pas prévue, vous avez pris une décision, assumez._

_- Laissez moi lui parler une dernière fois._

_- Il est parti, à tout jamais._

L'ancienne disparaît dans une lumière blanche. Je contemple l'arme dans ma main, c'est la seule solution pour ne plus souffrir. Je mets le canon sur ma tempe, j'inspire un grand coup et regarde droit devant moi. Il est là, assis sur le siège du co-pilote, il ne dit rien, son teint est pâle, il m'en veut, je le vois dans ses yeux. Ils me disent « Pourquoi ?».

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Colonel, vous choisissez la facilité, j'ai honte d'avoir servi sous vos ordres._

_- Vous n'êtes pas mort ?_

Mais il ne parle plus, ses yeux s'assombrissent. Ils ne sont plus bleus, ils sont noirs.

_- Rodney, pardonnez moi._

Il secoue la tête. C'est un non définitif. Mes larmes coulent à flot, je ferme les yeux et je remet le canon de l'arme sur ma tempe. Le coup part.

**oOo**

J'entends Carson et Elisabeth hurler en même temps. Je suis allongé par terre, en position foetale, mon corps secoué par les sanglots. Ils s'assoient près de moi.

_- Je suis un lâche, je n'ai pas pu._

_- Vous avez voulu mettre fin à vos jours ?_

_- Oui Elisabeth. J'ai détourné l'arme au dernier moment. Je n'ai pas eu le cran de me tuer._

Je sens une piqûre dans mon bras, Carson vient de m'injecter un calmant. (1) Avant de sombrer, j'entends à nouveau la voix de l'ancienne.

_- Vous avez encore une longue vie devant vous, vous devrez vivre avec ce fardeau toute votre vie. N'oubliez pas, on apprend de ses erreurs, ne refaites pas les mêmes._

**Il s'appelait Rodney McKay,**

**C'était le plus grand génie que je connaissais,**

**Ca fait maitenant trente ans qu'il est parti,**

**Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis.**

**FIN.**

Je me suis lâchée contre John. J'ai été horrible quand même. Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai eu tort ?

**(1)** Où a t'il trouvé un calmant ? Facile, il a soigné le roi, et il a encore tout ses médicaments dans ses bagages.


End file.
